


We’re Alive

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Always be sure to double check where you leave things. Especially if it’s a blonde woman who was shot and you leave her in a trunk. Because maybe she isn’t dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t seem to stop writing Beth Greene coming back! If you like how this is written check out my two other stories about Beth & Daryl!!

The pain was unbearable. Beth groaned as she reached her hand up to her head, bringing it down to her face to see it. It was dry, except for a bit of dried blood that flaked off. But then she frowned.  
Why was everything fuzzy coming out of her left eye?  
It was pitch black and Beth could hear them. Talking about how they needed to leave her. No! Beth reached to try and open the trunk, but she couldn’t. Her voice was gone, from the pain she was feeling. ‘Please don’t leave me!’ She thought desperately. She started to kick at the seat, and managed to push it down and slowly crawled through. Beth pushed the car door open-  
But they were gone.  
Beth looked down at a walker and saw it- the arrow. Daryl’s arrow. She remembered him, his hand on her back as they had started to leave the hospital. The feel of his hand trying to get her to come back, and not walk to Dawn. How Beth didn’t even get to reunite with him, after everything they went through. She wanted to cry and hug him, because he followed her and he had found her.  
But she needed to find everyone first.  
She could hear the approaching herd and had to be fast. She crouched down, remembering what Daryl had shown her. Footprints- small, a woman’s, and larger- a mans. Maggie and Daryl? She could’ve sworn she heard Maggie’s voice but it was hard to tell. They headed east, and Beth nodded to herself, pulled the arrow free from the walkers skull, and headed east.  
-  
Beth realized she was weaponless. They must’ve taken her knife. She sighs quietly and held the arrow in her hand tightly. She had to find her family and quick before anything were to happen.  
Her vision was still blurry, so she ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her eye, she would need time to adjust to not being able to see clearly, but she knew she could.  
She just survived a gun shot to the head, she could survive anything.  
She remembered Noah talking about his family and their camp, so she headed there still following the tracks.  
When she saw that the tracks made a complete u-turn, she frowned. They had turned around?  
Beth couldn’t believe it. If only she had stayed in the trunk-  
She felt sick to her stomach and threw up on the grass.  
“Hey are you okay?” A strange voice asked her and she looked up, holding the arrow. “My name’s Aaron. You want to come with me? We have a community. And we can fix you up.”  
Beth swallowed. Maybe it was a good idea to go with him. Maybe her family would be there.  
But they weren’t, it was just Beth sitting in the makeshift infirmary. A woman was cleaning up her bullet wound and Beth flinched. They had given her some medicine for the pain. “You’re a lucky woman. Any closer into your head and you would’ve died.” The woman said. Beth nodded but even that hurt.  
“Deanna wants to meet with you, but I told her you need rest.” Beth nodded again, but instantly regretted it.  
“Your eye it’s, it’s gone lazy. You can still see light and shapes but nothing full again out of that eye. So we patched it up and you’ll have to use your right eye for everything. That’s why we’re giving you a day to heal.”  
“Where’s the man that brought me here? Aaron?”  
He saw a group of people and was following them, when he found you. So he went back out to try and convince them to come here.”  
Beth sat up. “Can you take me outside?” She whispered. The woman nodded and led her outside. “Call me Olivia, okay?”  
Beth smiled. “‘m Beth.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beth sighed as she sat out on the front porch. Her head felt off and she rested it in her hand. A woman named Jessie had brought her some food, but Beth just swirled it around the plate. Her heart was in her stomach, as she waited for Aaron to come back, with hopefully her family.   
Beth sat the plate down, and was getting up to walk back to the infirmary for more medicine when she heard the gate open.   
“Welcome to Alexandria,” she heard Aaron say.   
Beth turned, trying to focus on the group.   
“Beth?”  
A huge smile appeared on the blonde’s face.   
“Beth!!!!” That was Maggie, running at her at full speed, knocking into her and crying. Beth was crying too, holding to her older sister as if her life depended on it. Maggie brushed back her sister’s hair and laughed. “Bethy..” she hugged her again. “Thought you were eaten by a walker. We went back- saw your body was gone- and it just-“  
“Beth.”  
Beth frowned, turning her head to see Daryl. Maggie wiped her face off and stood up.  
Beth let out a strange noise, before she went into his arms, clinging to him like he was the last person on earth.   
“You found me.” She whispered.   
He was stiff, there was a fresh wound on his hand- what looked to be a cigarette butt. Then she saw it- on his belt. Her knife. She pushed her hair back out of her face.   
“How are ya-“  
“I don’t know.” Beth whispered. “Lucky shot I guess.” She smiled.   
Maggie coughed, bringing Beth back to the rest of the group where she met Abraham, Rosita, Tara and Eugene. And then there was Noah!   
“You got him out.”  
“After-“ Rick started to say but looked down. “Daryl shot Dawn, and then we left. Daryl he- carried you out.”  
Beth leaned back, feeling Daryl’s body behind her. “We went to Noah’s home, but it was overrun. Tyrese was bit... we lost him.”  
Beth looked down and sighed. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.   
“Don’t.” Beth heard Daryl say behind her.   
“Don’t you dare apologize. Understand?” His voice was thick of grief and pain, and it filled Beth with sadness. Beth nodded, and winced slightly. Her head was killing her.   
“Beth,” Beth felt her sister’s hand on her arm.   
“Beth you can’t be standing! Your blood flow needs to go to your brain.” Beth heard Olivia say. “My family-“ Beth whispered, looking at everyone before her eyes rested on Daryl’s.   
“Well then they can see you in the infirmary.” Olivia said sternly. Beth knew she was only looking out for her.   
“C’mon then.” Daryl looked down at her.   
Aaron directed them to a house. “Everyone can wait here and get a shower while they wait for you to come back,” Aaron said looking at Beth.   
“Going with her.” Daryl said lowly. “Don’t need a damn shower.”  
Beth smiled lightly, looking at him. Daryl couldn’t stop looking at her either. Beth hugged her sister again, and then Rick, and then let Daryl pick her up. He was stiff as a board, but Beth held onto him.   
Olivia led them back to the infirmary where Daryl laid her down on a bed, and stood next to her. “Here,” He said, handing her knife back. “Carol um, had it. She gave it to me, to remember you by.” Daryl said quietly as a chair was pulled up, but still he didn’t sit. “Don’t need it to remember you by anymore.”  
Beth felt tears run down her face, even managing to slip out from behind the patched up eye. “I shouldn’t have stabbed Dawn. It was stupid of me.” She whispered.   
“You wanted to save Noah.” Daryl said.   
“Daryl, why did you burn yourself?” She whispered and took his hand. He stiffened again. “You were gone.” He answered it simply like that. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t save you. After-“ he looked down, his shoulders hunching over and his dark hair falling into his face.   
He finally sat down, and she held his hand, his face coming to rest over their intwined fingers. “We grieved for you. But couldn’t give you a damn funeral. I protested. I wanted to do something for ya-“ He looked up at her, and she could see his pain in his eyes. “Carl found this music box for Maggie. But it was broken. Knew how much you loved music, so I had ta fix it. I did.” He looked into her eyes, his thumb rubbing the skin on her hand.   
“But I couldn’t fix you. I couldn’t- I couldn’t bring you back. I’m not worthy of you. At least your dad approved of Glenn. What would he think of me?”  
Beth squeezed his hand. “He’d think ‘wow, this man has bent over backwards to save my daughter” Beth tried to mimic her dad, but thinking of him still hurt as much as it did before.   
But it managed to make Daryl smile, and that’s what she was after.   
He moved closer to her, to touch his hand to her cheek resting against the bandages. “Does it hurt?”  
Beth nodded, unable to lie to him. “A lot.” She chokes out. “But I’ll take the pain of living versus dying any day. If I have to lose an eye because of it, then oh well-“  
“You can’t see?” Daryl asked.   
“Outta my left eye, just shapes and lights. But I can see you clear as day in my right eye, Daryl Dixon.” Beth whispered. That’s when he kissed her. It was filled with pain, of grief, of being apart for so long. But it was a kiss of love, of strength. No one was going to separate them again. Not even death could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

When he pulled back, they heard coughing and Beth moved her gaze to the doorway, seeing her sister.   
But she didn’t make Daryl leave, instead she walked to him, and hugged him and he let her. Beth knew they must have shared in their grief together, they both loved her. She smiled and took Maggie’s hand as she came to the other side of the bed.   
“Here,” Maggie said, handing Beth the music box. “It’s yours.” She whispered.   
“Can I come to the house? You’re all staying together yeah?”  
Maggie nodded. “It’s what we think is the safest, if we’re all together. We’ll let you have a room, though. Don’t need you sleeping on the floor.” Maggie smiled and brushed some hair out of her sister’s face.   
Beth smiled and looked at Maggie.   
-  
Beth managed to walk all the way to the house, between Maggie and Daryl. Daryl hadn’t left her side since they had made it to Alexandria and Beth wouldn’t have it any other way. She held each of their hands, Daryl held the music box.   
“We’re just in here. There’s a party tonight, but I didn’t think you’d be up to it. I was thinking I could stay with you-“  
“Maggie no, you go enjoy the party. I’ll be okay.” Beth reassured her sister, because she knew a certain Bowman wasn’t going to attend the party.   
“Rick has one of the rooms, Carl and Judith have another. There’s one left, that’s you.” Maggie was saying and Beth nodded. “Where is everyone else going to sleep?” Beth frowned. “There’s a giant couch, and blankets and pillows. It’ll be fine.” Maggie smiled. “Getting you back, I’d take that over a comfy bed anyway.”   
Beth smiled and hugged her sister.   
They walked inside the giant house, everyone saying hello to Beth as she walked around.   
“Judith, she’s alive?” Beth whispered, looking at her sister then back at Judith. The girl was asleep in Carl’s arms, who was smiling at Beth, sheriff hat on his head. “Glad to see you, Carl.” Beth smiled at her friend before she grabbed her head in pain.   
“Come on, lets get you laying down.” Daryl said, hand on her arm. Beth nodded, wishing them all well as she was led up the stairs.   
Maggie said goodbye, leaving Daryl and Beth in the room.   
“Daryl-“  
“Yeah, I’ll stay with you.” He answered, already knowing what she was going to say before she even got the words out.   
She smiled lightly and watched as he sat on the bed.   
“Wouldn’t mind you stay with me always,” Beth whispered as she laid her head on the pillow, turning to look at him.   
He looked back at her and kisses her head, right next to the gunshot wound. “I wouldn’t mind it either.” He said lowly, and she moved until she was in his arms. She felt safe there, like his arms were always meant to hold her. She fell asleep, secure in his embrace.   
-  
Beth woke up. She couldn’t tell what time it was, but it was dark, and she was screaming.   
“Beth, Beth,” Daryl tried to calm her down. “Beth, it’s okay. You’re safe.”  
“I couldn’t get out. I couldn’t get out.” She was whispering, and Daryl put his arms around her. He knew they shouldn’t have left her in that damn trunk.   
-  
Two week before   
-  
Daryl felt her body limp in his arms. It wasn’t fair. She was good, she was something good in this world. It was like he said, good things don’t stay. And she wasn’t staying and it killed him.   
“There’s a herd coming,” Rick was saying. “We can’t- we can’t bury her. We gotta leave her.”  
Daryl didn’t want to let go of her. Maggie was holding her hand. “We can’t fucking leave her Rick. She’s one of us.” Daryl said, his voice thick with grief and loss.   
“Put her in a trunk, that way her body will be safe from the walkers. Then once the herd leaves we’ll come back and bury her.”  
Daryl hadn’t wanted to let her go. When he put her down, he stabbed the walker on the ground with his arrow. He looked down at her body, her perfect body that wouldn’t move again. He held back his tears, he wouldn’t cry in front of anyone.   
“We’ll be back Beth. I promise.” He whispered and brushed hair out of her face. Her eyes that were shut.   
‘Just open your eyes. Don’t make us leave you here. Open your damn eyes!’ He thought to himself. But she didn’t move. He turned away as Rick shut the trunk.   
When they came back, the trunk was still shut. But the door was open, the seat kicked down, her body was gone.   
How has the walkers gotten in? There wasn’t a trace of her left and it killed him inside.   
-  
Now, Daryl knew it hadn’t been a walker that had opened the door. It was Beth all along. Here she was, in his arms and he swore that he would never leave her again.   
“You hungry?” Daryl asked. “Deanna said they stocked the cabinets.”  
“Got any pigs feet and peanut butter and jelly?” Beth asked with a smile and a yawn.   
Daryl smiled, and shook his head. “Not sure ‘bout the pigs feet, but I’ll see what I can do about the pb&J.” He sat up.   
Truth was he hadn’t slept all night. He didn’t want to fall asleep, Incase she was gone when he woke up. But here she was, broken, her eye basically gone, but she was more perfect than anything in the world.   
Daryl walked downstairs, and saw everyone awake and talking.   
“Daryl you didn’t come to the party?” Maggie asked.   
Daryl shrugged. “Stayed with Beth. She wanted me to stay.” He said and opened the cabinets pulling out food.   
“You know Daryl.” Maggie said walking over to him. “Daddy would’ve approved of you, but since he’s not here, you got my approval to be with her. I know you love her,”  
Daryl shot a glance in her direction and shrugged, putting together two sandwiches. She approved? She said her dad would’ve approved? He shook his head, looking down and putting the knife in the sink before turning and walking up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth sat up and sighed. The bed was comfortable, and she wanted to sleep all day.  
She heard the door open, seeing Daryl walking in with two sandwiches. Beth smiled as he came over to the bed.  
“Breakfast of champions.” Beth said, taking a bite of the sandwich with a sigh.  
Daryl was still looking right at her, as if she might disappear.  
“Still don’t believe you’re really here.” He said looking at her.  
“Well I can believe you’re here. Go get a shower Daryl.” She smiled. “I’ll be here when you come back.”  
Beth watched him go into the bathroom, and laid down on the bed once her sandwich was finished. She sighed; playing with her hair as she was lost in memories. She fell asleep, trying to forget them, but in her dreams was full of darkness and hospitals and the awful hospital smell- and she woke up in a panic.  
Daryl was still in the bathroom, but she was panicking and went into the room.  
“Daryl?” Her voice was high pitched. Beth knew she was having ptsd- it freaked her out and she hated it.  
“Beth?” His head poked around the shower curtain, the water making his hair stick to his forehead.  
“I’m sorry-“ she sat down on the toilet, her head in her hands. “I fell asleep and dreamed of the hospital and the car trunk-” Beth’s voice was weak and she was exhausted. She couldn’t remember the last time the nightmares didn’t plague her dreams. Beth heard the water turn off, Daryl grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself before stepping out.  
“C’mere.” He said quietly. Beth didn’t care about him being wet, before she went into his arms and cried softly. Of course she was happy to be alive- but she hated not being able to see fully. She hated that so much had changed with her family. It felt so different being around them, but Daryl made her feel normal. He didn’t look at her any differently. He treated her as she was- strong.  
“Come on. Let’s go downstairs. Just let me get dressed and we can go talk to Deanna.” Daryl said, and Beth walked out so he could put his clothes back on, picking up his crossbow that was on the ground.  
She took his hand- the feeling keeping her grounded and stable as they walked down.  
“Oh good, you got him to shower.” She looked over and saw Carol smiling at them. Beth nodded. “You got out. Of the hospital. I’m glad to see you up and walking.” Beth said quietly. Carol nodded. “You’re the reason I’m alive. Thank you Beth.” She nodded.  
Olivia came in then, she had something for Beth.  
“Here, we can put this on instead of the medical patch now.”  
In her hand was an eyepatch.  
Beth looked at the eyepatch, and swallowed. It brought back memories of the governor and how he killed her father. Beth instantly shook her head and turned away. “No. I can’t wear that I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
“It’s okay Beth.” Daryl whispered.  
“It’s better than the medical patch and you could work-“  
“She said no,” Daryl said. “Can’t you see she’s panicking from it?” He said, his voice angry.  
Beth was quiet, she had turned away. Daryl shook his head and led her outside to get fresh air.  
Beth was screaming on the inside, her thoughts her worst enemy. God- she had been so strong on her own, getting to this place by herself, but now everything was falling apart.  
“Beth. Hey.” Daryl looked down at her. “Remember what you told me. You can’t forget who you are.” Beth nodded and swallowed. She was strong, she was tough. She stood taller and looked up at him.  
“There’s ma girl.” He cupped her cheek gently, his thumb gently running over the staples in her cheek.  
“You should get those looked at. Maybe Olivia has calmed down by now.” Daryl said looking at her.  
“Daryl..” Beth felt dizzy, and stumbled over her feet.  
“Beth? Beth!” Daryl shouted but it sounded far away.  
“Fuck.”  
-  
Beth woke up, blinking and rubbed her forehead.  
“Daddy? Should I get the horses ready?” She called, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.  
“Sounds good to me sweetheart.” Her father answered. “Do me a favor and take your sister with you?” Hershel said. Beth nodded and jumped up.  
On her way out she passed a mirror. She frowned, touching her face. She couldn’t see out of her one eye and she had ugly stitches in her forehead and cheek. An even uglier gunshot wound was bleeding, blood dripping down her face into her left eye.  
-  
Beth screamed as she sat up, but laid back down as Daryl put his arms over her shoulders gently. She had a breathing mask on, an iv in her arm.  
“Beth...” Daryl trailed off. “Fuck Beth, why didn’t you tell us?!” He told her, his voice full of grief.  
She looked down at her arm, the one that had been bandaged. That’s when she saw it-  
The bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so bum bum bum. Yes this is the route I wanted to go. This has become a different version of the show, and it won’t particulary follow all of the details as the show, so it’s like an alternate universe type of thing. Sorry to leave you hanging though:)


	5. Chapter 5

“No way. I’ve had this cast one for weeks. I’m not sick Daryl. I don’t even have a fever.” Beth looked up at him and shook her head. “I don’t feel any different Daryl. Look at me!” She exclaimed. “I’m fine!” She was panicking looking at him. “I’ve been fine for weeks. I woke up in that hospital with this on my wrist. I haven’t changed. Maybe been a little weaker, but I could just be sick with a cold or something.” She looked down.   
-  
Daryl had to admit she was right. So what did this mean? She didn’t look any different- and of course he trusted her. What could they do with this new information? Would Beth turn? He wouldn’t allow it. But she said she had the cast on for weeks and hadn’t turned. So would she? He shook his head and looked down at her.   
“Beth..” he whispered, brokenly. “I don’t know what to do. You haven’t turned but you’re sick. How does that make any sense?”  
Beth was staring at him, her eyes searching his for anything. “I don’t know. Maybe a side effect? Like- I don’t die, but I have to live with constantly being sick?”  
Daryl sat next to her, gently pulling some hair out of her face, and he smiled as she leaned into his hand. “You haven’t turned and it’s been weeks. Just put the cast back on and no one will find out.” Daryl said. “But if your blood holds the cure... people are going to want you dead, Beth. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
“Not even if me dying could save everyone?” Beth asked.   
“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you die again. Okay? I lost you once. I’m not going to again.”  
-  
Beth walked out with Daryl, her cast put back on her wrist. She held his hand tightly, he squeezed hers to reassure her. She could feel everyone staring at her.   
Beth tensed, leaning into Daryl. He wrapped his arm around her.   
“Beth, can you come here?” That was Maggie. Beth lifted her head to look at her sister and nodded, walking back to the house where everyone was.   
And they were- all waiting for her.   
“I guess you know.” Beth said quietly.   
Rick stood up and walked to her. “You are the cure, Beth.” He said. Daryl pushed Beth behind him. “No fucking way, Rick. I lost her once. I ain’t losin’ her again.” Daryl said, staring at Rick defiantly.   
“No one wants her to die.” Rick said. “But her blood could be used to stop this whole thing from happening.” He tried to explain.   
“And use Beth as some sort of experiment? No. No way in hell.” Daryl snarled.   
“I don’t want to become an experiment.” Beth said, voice quiet. “I can’t. I just got here. I just got back.” Beth looked up at Daryl.   
Daryl nodded, and lead her upstairs past everyone.   
Beth collapsed on the bed. She tossed off the cast and stared at the bite. It was starting to scar her skin, and she laughed. Just another scar in a long list of other scars.   
Daryl looked at her. “Don’t leave my side.” He told her. She nodded. “Don’t worry Daryl. I’m never leaving your side again.”  
-  
She didn’t want to leave the room. But Daryl knew she needed to eat, so he went downstairs to get her some food.   
He saw Rick and Maggie arguing, but he didn’t bother to go over to them. He only went into the kitchen, and pulled out some food.   
“Daryl we need to take her to D.C.” Rick was saying. “We’re not going to D.C.” Daryl said through his teeth. “I had to carry her body out of that hospital. She was dead Rick! And you made me leave her in a trunk. I ain’t taking her anywhere that will hurt her. She’s been through enough.” He looked down. It was his fault she was bit. He made her to go the road and wait for him. He could’ve stopped it from happening. But it was too late now, she was bit, but wasn’t changing. It happened weeks ago- before terminus, that she was bit. So clearly she was okay.   
“I’m not going through the pain of losing her again. Could you? If Lori was alive? Would you lose her again?!” Daryl tried to keep his calm, but he couldn’t.   
“That’s different.”  
“No it ain’t.” Daryl pushed off of the counter, grabbing the food and went back up to Beth.   
-  
Beth heard the knock on her door and opened it. There was Maggie, tear stained cheeks and all. Beth moved back to let her sister in the room.   
She took Beth’s hand, and looked at the bite. “How- how long?”  
Beth looked down. “I think- it was from the funeral home. When I was with Daryl. But I can’t be sure. That was weeks ago.” Beth said quietly.   
Maggie pulled her hand back and laughed. “My little sister. The cure.”  
Beth flinched. “I’m not the cure. I’m not dying. I almost did.” She stared at her sister.   
Maggie nodded. “I know Beth. I was just arguing with Rick. He wants you to go to D.C. but I’m not going to let you go.” Maggie held her sister’s hand- and Beth noticed it wasn’t the bitten one.   
“I love you Beth. You’re my sister, the only real family I have left. I’m not going to lose you again.” She said quietly.   
Beth nodded and hugged her sister, when she saw Daryl come back in.   
Maggie stood up.   
“You keep her safe.” She told Daryl. He nodded and handed Beth some food.   
Maggie nodded at him, her eyes dark as she walked back downstairs.   
Beth looked at Daryl as he came to sit next to her.   
“He won’t let up. We should leave.” Daryl said. Beth looked at him with wide eyes. “We can’t survive on our own for long. We tried and look what happened.” Beth said, swallowing as she took a bite of her food. Daryl pressed his lips onto her forehead, and she sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned into him.   
“Beth, I’m not leaving you.” He said quietly, his voice thick with the grief of already losing her once.   
“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. We can make this work here.” She looked down at her wrist, at the scabbing wound. “Just- I want this gone. Hopefully it’ll scar over.” She sighed. “But then part of me wants to help. If I can help end the end of the world, why shouldn’t I?”  
“Beth you can’t die.”  
“Maybe I don’t need to. Maybe just a vial of my blood could create the antidote.” Beth shrugged.   
“So what you’re saying is you want to go to D.C. now?” Daryl asked, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something different I’m doing with this story. I hope you’re enjoying it, if you are, leave a comment!!!


End file.
